Technical Field
This invention provides an improved extraction splint which is initially substantially flat but is readily formed by manual means to conform to the contortions in which an injured person may be found and is then applied to that person to immobilize injured parts prior to moving the person for transport to a medical facility. The extraction splint of my invention is primarily intended as means for immobilizing relative to each other any or all of the head, neck, arms, collarbones, shoulders and spine of an injured person in the same position in which found, all for the purpose of inhibiting aggravation of an injury already sustained and for preventing further injury due to relative motion of damaged or broken parts of the person's body.
My new extraction splint is also well adapted to immobilization of individual injured extremities such as arms and legs.